Known methods of manufacturing sewing machine hooks have required either a relatively large number of successive critical machining operations to an integral blank, or the assembly of separately machined parts of the hook such as a gib, hook beak, raceway elements, needle guards, thread cams and the like. Moreover, in the prior art, essentially the same type of base metal was usually employed for the hook body parts as for the hooks shaft so that the two might be made integrally or united by welding and heat treated together without adverse effect one on the other.